


wherever you go

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini drabble collection [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where ricky learns about nini getting into YAC
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini drabble collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621894
Kudos: 40





	wherever you go

Ricky pulls up to Ashlyn’s house, before getting out of the car he turns to Nini, “should we tell them yet?” he smiles at her. 

Nini shakes her head, “I want us to celebrate as a cast, as the family that we made. We can tell them another time.” 

Ricky nods, but pulls Nini in for a quick kiss, “Since I won’t be able to do that ‘til later.” He whispers to her, “I love you.” Not being able to stop saying it.

“I love you too.” 

When Ricky and Nini enter Ashlyn’s the party is already in full swing. The entire cast still on a performance high. Everyone yelled when they entered, gushing about their performance and how they did great. Nini letting Gina and Ashlyn pull her into the kitchen to catch their friend up on their big news. 

“Nini! Guess who’s staying in Salt Lake?” Gina gushes to her friend, gesturing to herself dancing with jazz hands. 

Nini’s mouth drops, “No way! How?” she exclaims, pulling the girl in for a hug. 

Ashlyn is the one to speak up, “that’s on me! I asked my parents what they thought about Gina staying at my place and they agreed! Gina’s mom was cool with it, as long as she calls her every day, but she just wants Gina to be happy.” 

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you!” Nini exclaims. They were interrupted by Carlos, asking Ashlyn where she kept the extra napkins, she apologized and went with Carlos in search for more napkins. 

Nini couldn’t stop smiling, thinking about how it’s going to be great they were going to be able to hang out with Gina all the time. Until Nini remembered the phone number that she tucked into her pocket earlier that evening. She hasn’t even told Ricky about it, but Nini wants to tell Gina to get her opinion, knowing how hard it is to move and wondering if leaving her entire life behind will be worth it in the end. 

“I got accepted.” is all she says. 

“What?” was the response she got, but not from Gina, she turned around quickly – Ricky. 

Gina took this as a sign to leave the kitchen, giving them some privacy, squeezing her friend’s shoulder as she made her way back to the living room. Nini walks over to him, “Ricky, baby, I was going to tell you. I just didn’t want to ruin the night.” 

“Ruin the night? Nini, I’m so incredibly happy for you, I told you, you’re one in a million talented, and they’d be missing out if they didn’t pick you. I’ll be sad when you go, but we’ll get through it.” he tells her, pulling her in for a hug. 

Returning the hug, “I don’t know if I’m going. There’s a lot more to consider than just pursuing something I only thought of like a week ago. I can’t just up my life and leave, there’s too much to think about right now, my moms, our friends, you.”

“Well,” he starts, pulling back from the hug so he can look her in the eye, “whatever you choose, I’ll be beside you, every step of the way. I love you wherever you go. I’ll love you if you move to London, Italy, Paris or even the Philippines. Nini, I have so much love for you that it’ll stretch even to the moon. Loving you from here to Denver is going to be a piece of cake.” Her eyes watering, she smiled tightly up at him, overwhelmed with the decision she has to make, so many things to consider. Nini’s whirlwind of thoughts was interrupted by Ricky leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. Nini feeling herself relax in his hold, she pulls his neck down to meet her lips. 

Pulling back, their foreheads touching, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Ricky squeezing her tighter, Nini understanding he meant much more than what he was saying. 

They we’re interrupted by Gina peeking her head back into the kitchen, “So, can we take this as you’re back together?” she asks. 

The pair laughing at their friend, they nod, smiling brightly at her. Gina turns her head back to the rest of the theater kids, “GUYS,” she nods excitedly to them.

Everyone rushes into the kitchen bombarding them with questions, Nini and Ricky couldn’t stop smiling at the excitement from all of them. They know there are a lot of unanswered questions they’re going to have to figure out, but for right now, their theater family come first.


End file.
